Baby Bach: Musical Adventure
Baby Bach: Musical Adventure August 14, 1999 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 1999 August 14, 1999 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2000 June 10, 2000 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2001 September 8, 2001 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2002 March 2, 2002 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2003 July 12, 2003 * Baby Bach: Musical Adventure 2004 October 30, 2004 Musical Selections * Tune up and fanfare based on a theme from Toccata in D * Minuet in G from the Anna Magdalena Notebooks * Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1049, 3rd movement * Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring, BWV 147 * Brandenburg Concerto No. 4, BWV 1049, 1st movement * Sleepers Awake, Canata BWV 140 * Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, 3rd movement * Flute Sonata in Eb, BWV 1031, 3rd movement * Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, BWV 1068, Air * Goldberg Variations, No. 1, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, No. 4, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988 * Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988 Baby Bach Toy Chest * Cornelius the Dancing Chicken by Gemmy Industries (1998-2003) * Rikki Rooster (White) by Iwaya (2004-) * Winkel by Manhattan Toy * Machine Ball Factory by DYTOY * Cosmos Kinetic by Golden Island * Jupiter Kinetic by Westminster * Light and Sound Fire Engine by Tonka * Rhythm Pals Mini Orchestra by Hohner * Orchestra Piano by Chicco * Zylon Dragon Puppet by Manhattan Toy * Lollipop Drum by Remo * Threading Cheese by Kids Classics * Chimalong by Woodstock Percussion * HydroGyro by Rainbow Products (1998-2003) * Super Stacking Tops by Toysmith (2004-) * Sun Pendulum (Manufacturer Unknown) (1998-2003) * Sun Balance Toy by Authentic Models, Inc. (2004-) * Musical Bubble Bear by Link Group (1998-2003) * Bubble Monkey by Toysmith (2004-) * Balloons (Manufacturer Unknown) * Village Animated Sledding Hill by Department 56 * Wonderland Bear Band by Christmas Fantasy, Ltd. (1998-2003) * Fox Hunt Man by Byers’ Choise Limited (2004-) * Drummer Boy by Byers’ Choice Limited (2004-) * Salvation Army Woman with Alto Horn by Byers’ Choice Limited (2004-) * Village Animated Skating Pond by Department 56 * Atomic Robots by Schylling * Gang of Five: Mini Machine Man by Rocket USA * Giraffe Horn by Tomy * Musical Trumpet by Tomy * Trumpet Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion * Octopus Puppet by Folkmanis * Toy Saxophone by Potenza Picena (1998-2003) * Small World Kids Play at Home Saxophone by Small World Toys (2004-) * Baby Giraffe Puppet by Folkmanis (1998-2003) * Mini-Mals: Kiko Kitty by Manhattan Toy (2004-) * Bird Trumpet by Ambi * Kazoo by Woodstock Percussion * Truck Bank by Schylling * Plasma Ball by Carlisle * "S" Kinetic by Golden Island * Spinning Disco Ball by ADDLP * Spiral Pendulum by Carlisle * Dizzy Kitty by Tomy * Fantasy Fish Bowl by Funco * Sunny the Singing Sunflower by Gemmy Industries Corporation (1998-2003) * You Are My Sunshine Flower (Manufacturer Unknown) (2004-) * G. G. Giraffe by Charm * Green Streamers by White Eagle * Barnyard Friends by Chicco * Junior Bongos by First Act * Melody Harp by Trophy Music * Dinosaur Egg Puppet by Folkmanis * Accordion by Schylling * Snowy Owl Puppet by Folkmanis * Ukulele by Small World Toys * Pink Plastic Glasses (Manufacturer Unknown) * Lava Lamp by Lava * Musical Carousel by Battat * Ferris Wheel by Schylling * Pendulumn Clock: Magic Show by Funline Merchandise (1998-2003) * Big Top Flippity Flops Dominoes by Alex Toys (2004-) * Jumping Dog by Iwaya Corporation * Clowns (Manufacturer Unknown) (1998-2003) * Tabletop/Wall Mount Clown by RLS Services (2004-) * Pop Up Animals by Battat * Hoberman Sphere by Hoberman Designs * Whoozit by Hoopla By André * 57 Thunderbird by Road Legends Trivia * Orchestra Tune-Up Appears In Baby Mozart * That Song Plays Which Minuet In G In 2003-2004 Menu. Characters * Bach The Rabbit * Julie The Sheep * Morris The Moose * Sugar The Cat * Misty The Mouse * Galileo The Kangaroo * Bubba The Bluebird * Roger The Rooster * Pavlov The Dog * Wellington Van Cow * Neighton The Horse * Dubba The Bluebird * Knee Deep The Frog * Otto The Owl * Bard The Dragon * Ryan The RhinoCategory:Videos